Like Cats and Dogs
by Sena Ryuki
Summary: Karena alat percobaan Taemin. Sehun dan Kai berubah menjadi karakter imut. HUNKAI!Only. Hun!dog, Kai!Cat, gak pintar bikin summary. Please review juseyo


**Like Cat and Dog**

HunKai FanFiction

 **Warn!**

BxBL| Comedy/Humour | Rated M | Romance Story | Animal Character  
 **  
Cast: - Kim Kai**

 **Sehun Wu  
**

******  
**Hai, Sena kembali lagi dengan fanfic Yaoi. Terima kasih yang udah review fanfic Sena. Jangan bosan - bosan yaa untuk mampir dan review. Karna review kalian sangat penting untuk semangat Sena. Ok FF baru Sena tentang Cat!Kai dan Dog!Sehun. Kali ini Sena kembali nge-post FF yang terinspirasi dari komik. Tenang, Sehun masih jadi seme kok. Oh iya, anggap aja Sehun di mv monster yang berambut hitam dan anggap aja Kai dengan rambut putih yang ada poninya. Kai itu panggilan popular di kalangan Geng dan Kepolisian. Kalau Jongin itu biasanya orang yang dekatnya saja.

 **CHECK THIS OUT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Woah, yang satu ini sangat menyerupai Ichigo Momomiya*" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Lho, kok bisa seorang polisi membaca majalah ? mungkin lagi nganggur (?). Entahlah, biasanya kan kantor kepolisian di Seoul sibuk. Lay yang juga diruang istirahat dengan santai juga melihat majalah yang sedang dipegang Baekhyun. "kecuali kalau telinga kucing itu dilepas pasti lebih imut" ucap Lay datar.

Lalu Sehun (Kepala pertanggung jawaban kepolisian. Battalion 3) sedang membawa kertas berupa hasil TKP yang kemarin. Niatnya sih mau rapat, tapi pas ngeliat anak buahnya ngumpul di meja Baekhyun jadinya Sehun mau tidak mau harus menunda rapat dan langsung memberikan hasil laporan ke meja Baekhyun.

"Ini Baek-Hyung. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"  
"Oh Sehun, sini ikut gabung dengan Hyung. Lihatlah, imut kan gadis ini dengan telinga kucing? Bukankah dia terlihat seperti Ichigo Momomiya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Sehun hanya melihatnya dengan datar. Lalu dia ikut duduk dimeja samping Baekhyun. "Huuh? Telinga kucing? Maaf aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu". Baekhyun hanya menatap datar lalu merubah wajahnya seperti memelas "kau tidak mengerti Hun-ah, diakan imut. Sepertinya otakmu konslet". "Imut pantatmu (?) cepat kembali bekerja!" ucap Sehun dengan kesal.

Lay, yang dari tadi diam saja tiba – tiba berbicara "Sehun-sii, bukannya kau pacaran dengan Kai si Boss geng MONSTA? Bagaimana kalau kau coba membayangkan kalau Kai memakai telinga kucing?". Sehun langsung membayangkan kalau Kai memakai telinga kucing. Sehun langsung menatap mereka dengan datar. "Itu sangat aneh Hyung. Dia bahkan seperti kucing garong". Semua orang langsung terkejut. "JADI KALIAN BENAR-BENAR PACARAN?!" ucap semua orang disana.

~ Di Kantor Ketua Geng MONSTA ~

Kai, Xiumin, dan Chen melihat isi kotak yang baru saja dibawakan sama Taemin, kakaknya Kai. "What The hell!" ucap Kai dengan tidak percaya. Apa kakaknya ini lagi konslet. "Ini adalah produk kami yang baru. Alat ini sedang dipantau, jadi Hyung cuma membawa beberapa saja" ucap Taemin dengan mata berbinar. Entahlah setiap Taemin melihat Kai dengan mata berbinar berasa seperti sebentar lagi akan kena kesialan bagi Kai. "Huh? Dipantau?" ucap Kai sambil melihat bando kucing putih tersebut. "Di dunia ini kan sekarang terkenal dengan imut – imut seperti itu, boss" ucap Chen dengan santai.

"Geez, produk baru" ucap Kai yang melihatnya langsung memberikan kepada si paling muda a.k.a Xiumin. "Apa ini cocok untuk anak kecil yang pergi kepesta?" Tanya Kai serius ke Taemin. "Tapi boss, bukankah bando tersebut terlihat agar mirip dengan telinga kucing aslinya?" tanya Chen dengan hati – hati. "Tidak semuanya ini mirip dengan aslinya. Ini pasti bando yang sering dipakai di bar samping. Tapi aku masih bisa menjelaskan hanya saja imutnya itu darimana?" ucap Kai dengan menghela napas. Kai tidak menyadari kalau Xiumin memasangkan bando kucing putih ke kepala Jongin dengan hati-hati. Chen yang melihat Kai menggunakan bando langsung tertawa "Kau terlihat imut boss daripada kucing aslinya". Kai yang mendengar tuturan Chen langsung menatap sinis "Jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk berbulu itu!"

Kai terkejut saat dia merasakan ada yang menempel erat dikepalanya "A-aduh sakit" Kai langsung meraba-raba kepalanya. "kenapa boss?" ucap Chen dengan khawatir. "entahlah, seperti ada tentakel yang menempel atau sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilepas" ucap Kai yang berusaha melepas bando tersebut.

 **GREB. .**

Kai langsung memegang kerah Taemin dengan kasar "kenapa ini tidak bisa dilepaskan, Hyung?". Taemin langsung berusaha melepaskan tangan adiknya. "Aduh jangan marah dulu Jonginie, jadi. . . Yang menempel di kepalamu itu alien. Jadi jika kau menaruh bando tersebut dikepalamu maka mereka langsung terbangun, menempel, dan karna itu menjadi telinga kucing yang asli. Tenang itu gak bahaya, kok" ucap Taemin sambil cengar-cengir. Aduh, kalau Jonginie marah maka tamat riwayat Taemin.

Kai langsung mendorong Taemin kearah pintu. **BRAK!** Pintunya langsung hancur karna Kai terlalu kuat untuk mendorong Taemin. Taemin terluka dikepalanya sedangkan Kai. Oh lihatlah, Kai terlihat seperti kucing betina yang terlihat kesal karna anaknya diambil. Ck, Kai Kai. Taemin malah menatap Kai dengan terharu. Akhirnya dia gak akan dipecat. Ish, Taemin kau bahkan merelakan kalau adikmu dijadikan stempel bahan percobaan. "DASAR IDIOT, KAU BILANG INI BAHAN PERCOBAAN? INI NAMANYA PEMBUNUHAN (?)" ucap Kai masih berkoar-koar di depan pintu. Kai masih berusaha melepaskan bando tapi tangannya dipegang Chen. "Tunggu sebentar Jongin, telinga itu kan terhubung ke otakmu. Jika mau berusaha melepaskan mereka takutnya kau akan seperti di film spongebob Hyung. Yang otaknya ketarik paksa itu". Belum mereka terkejut dengan insiden bando dikepala Kai yang tidak bisa dilepas ditambah membuat mereka Shock berat. Pasalnya Kai juga punya ekor. "WHAAAT?! INI MENJIJIKKAN!" ucap Kai dengan terkejut.

 **BRUK!**

Kai langsung menjatuhkan dirinya seperti di sinetron. Dia frustasi. "Ini sudah berakhir. Aku tidak berpikir aku akan menjadi karakter kucing imut itu. Apakah aku harus menambahkan suara 'Nyan~' dalam hidupku?". Chen yang hanya mendengarkan suara kucing bossnya hanya menatap datar. Baru kali ini dia melihat boss nya aneh (?). Chen langsung menanyakan Kai hati – hati "Erm, apa kau sangat khawatir dengan benda itu? Maksudku…" tapi ucapan Chen langsung dipotong dengan makian "IDIOT! TENTU SAJA AKU KHAWATIR!". Taemin yang melihat adiknya sangat marah langsung berusaha menghibur Kai. "Hmm, aku masih punya benda itu. Bando anjing berwarna hitam" ucap Taemin langsung mengeluarkan bando anjing tersebut. Kai langsung menunjuk Chen "Chen, pakai dan taruh ini dikepalamu, Nyan~". Wajah Chen langsung pucat "TIDAK!".

~ Di Jalan~ 

Sehun bosan. Sehun hanya jalan – jalan saja, kalau Sehun diam saja dikantor kupingnya akan kepanasan dengan ocehan Baekhyun yang menanyakan status dia sama Kai si Boss geng MONSTA. Saat Sehun sampai di gang kecil, Sehun langsung ingin mengunjungi Kai. Ada seorang perempuan yang tinggal di bar samping markas milik Geng MONSTA. Sehun melewatinya begitu saja. "Ohh Hallo Pak Polisi ganteng" sapa perempuan itu sambil menatap Sehun genit. Sehun langsung merinding saat disapa seperti itu. Sehun langsung melirik perempuan itu. Perempuan itu langsung tersenyum "Kau pasti ingin menemui Kai, kan? Kai ada kok dirumah". Tapi tiba – tiba perempuan itu menatap Sehun dingin "Tolong bilangin ke Kai jangan berisik. Banyak pelanggan yang terganggu karena suara teriakannya sama benturan keras. Tolong ya, Sehunie…". Sehun langsung merinding lagi. Ck, sial sekali hari ini. Apa karena Sehun disumpahin (?) sama Baekhyun. Molla?!

Sehun sudah berada di pintu markas Geng MONSTA. Rumah yang ditempati geng itu sangat sederhana tapi masih keliatan elegant. Sudah beberapa kali dia memanggil Kai, tapi tetap saja dipanggilin gak keluar - keluar. Jadi, Sehun langsung masuk. Bodoamat, mau dipukul Kai Sehun langsung buat alasan 'Sapa suruh dipanggil kagak keluar - keluar'. Sehun langsung keruang tamu. "Jongin, kau dimana?" teriak Sehun dari bawah. Sehun mendengar teriakan dan makian dari lantai atas. Sehun langsung keatas alias keruangan Kai. Sehun langsung membuka pintu dan mulai menceramahi Kai "Geez, Jongin aku sudah panggil kau beberapa kali tapi kau tidak keluar. Dan perempuan yang bekerja dibar bilang jangan berisik nanti pelanggannya kabur". Kai dan Taemin, masih berebutan bando itu. "Serahkan padaku, Hyung!" "Tidak mau! Kau akan merusaknya, Jongin!". Tapi sayang, bando itu terlempar karena Taemin, dan memantul ke dinding, lalu keatap, dan , menempel ke kepala Sehun. Sehun langsung menatap mereka datar "Kalian lagi ngapain sih? A-aww, apa ini?! Uhh, susah! Yak, lepasin!" teriak Sehun frustasi karena bando bertelinga anjing berwarna hitam menempel erat di kepalanya. Sedangkan Kai, Uhh, jangan ditanya. Kai langsung menatap Sehun prihatin. Baru kali ini Kai melihat Sehun yang sangat absurb.

~ Di ruang tamu bawah ~

Suasannya jadi aneh. Mereka semua saling diam. Sunyi sepi. Sampai tiba – tiba kepala Taemin dipukuli Sehun pakai topi "Dasar gila! Itu bukan eksperimen buat manusia!" ucap Sehun dingin. Taemin hanya meringis "I-Itu tidak separah yang biasa, Hun!". Taemin langsung berdiri menghadap Kai dan Sehun. "Mereka alien berparasit yang akan hidup selama 24 jam. Sesudahnya mereka akan aktif dan akan melepaskan sendiri jadi kalian akan baik – baik saja" Taemin menjelaskannya. Tapi lihatnya Kai dan Sehun, mereka malah mengabaikan penjelasan Taemin dan terus mencemooh satu sama lain.

"Jadi kau berubah menjadi kucing".

"Seperti kau tidak berubah aja. Kau seharusnya melihatmu sendiri. Kau bahkan berubah menjadi karakter imut".

"Memangnya kau tidak. Pergilah Kim, dan lihatlah kecermin".

"Pabbo, kau juga lihatlah kecermin. Bahkan kau memiliki 4 telinga. That's gross!"

"KAU JUGA PUNYA 4 TELINGA, BODOH!"

"Damn!" ucap Sehun langsung menyudahinya. Sehun langsung mengambil rokok di saku baju polisi "aku tidak akan pergi kerja seperti ini. Apa kata Baek-hyung nanti saat melihatku seperti ini". Saat rokok Sehun menyala, Kai langsung terlihat aneh. Mukanya memerah, berkeringat padahal diluar agak dingin. Dia langsung mendekati Sehun. Sehun terkejut saat melihat Kai seolah – olah _ingin_ memakannya langsung menegur kai "Jongin?". Kai langsung sadar dan mundur menjauh Sehun. "Eeeh? A-apa?" ucap Kai lirih dengan mukanya memerah. Chen yang tadi melihat aksi bossnya langsung memerah dan berusaha mengubah suasananya yang agak _HOT_ tadi "We-well, aku hanya member saran. Kalau kalian berusaha melepaskan bando itu sangat berbahaya. Jadi kau juga harus menunggu sampai mereka melepaskan diri sendiri". Sehun cuma menghela napas "Hah, apa boleh buat. Lagipula, aku punya waktu kosong besoknya". Saat Sehun berbicara, asap rokok otomatis mengeluarkan baunya (?). Wajah Kai langsung memerah dan agak _sedikit_ mendesah. Kai langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya ke paha Sehun. Kai mengusak – usak kepalanya dengan manja. Sedangkan Sehun, dia langsung terkejut. "Jong- Hey, hentikan itu!" ucap Sehun kasar. Dia sebenarnya mau – mau aja kalau Kai manja padanya. Hanya saja, ada XIUMIN. Tendangannya itu lho. Xiumin bahkan pernah memukul alat kebanggaan Sehun, dan butuh 5 hari untuk menyembuhkannya. Apalagi di depan Sehun dan Kai ada Chen, ada Taemin. HELL NO!

Saat Sehun masih harus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Kai, Chen langsung menarik Xiumin dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Aku yang akan traktir kau!" ucap Chen cepat. "Yeah! Aku juga tidak mau melihat Love Scene between Boys Love" xiumin langsung berbicara kasar. Sehun langsung pucat pasi saat melihat Chen dan Xiumin yang langsung keluar. "Wait, Wait! Situasinya langsung berganti cepat!" ucap Sehun sambil menatap mereka sendu. Chen dan Xiumin langsung melirik Sehun sinis. "Apakah ini Mating Season? Bahkan ini musim semi. Kau bisa berbuat sesuka hatimu dengan bebas disini" ucap Chen dengan sinis. "Kami tau kalau kalian itu pacaran. Tapi akan lebih baiknya kalau kau menahanya itu didepan semua orang" ucap Xiumin sambil meludah kecil. Sehun langsung kesal "Yak, jangan menatapku seperti itu!". Taemin juga langsung keluar "Ahh, aku ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi aku juga ikut keluar. Yak, Chen Xiumin tunggu Hyung!" teriak Taemin. Sehun langsung teriak "Yak Hyung, aku aja tidak tau apa yang terjadi! What the hell is going on!". Taemin langsung keluar dan menegur Xiumin "Xiu, tolong tutup kupingmu! Ada adengan dewasa yang kau tidak boleh dengar". Sehun langsung teriak frustasi "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Sehun langsung mendorong bahu Kai "Jongin! Hey, menjauhlah dariku! Kau berat!". Ucapan Sehun langsung dianggap angin lalu sama Kai. Kai langsung mengeliat. Sehun memegang bahu Kai sambil berteriak "Kau aneh hari ini, Jongin! Apa yang terjadi?". Napas Kai tersengat – sengat, seperti habis lari di lapangan 5 kali. "I-tu… H-hun… bau itu…" ucap Kai terbata – bata. Sehun langsung melihat sekeliling ruangan sambil mengendus bau yang dibilang Kai. "Bau apa sih, Jong?". Sehun langsung melihat ke arah rokoknya. Sehun langsung panik "Jangan bilang kalau rokok ini…". Sehun mencoba melihat bungkus rokok di saku bajunya. Dan dia langsung terkejut saat bertuliskan rokok ' _MAYOBORO MENTHOL_ ' bertuliskan manis di sampulnya.

Info penting!

'bau menthol dan mint sama – sama bisa membuat beberapa kucing mengalami  
seksualnya meningkat'

"Moron! Ayo kita keluar dan buang rokokmu itu S-sehun!" ucap Kai sambil meremas kerah baju Sehun. "A-aku tidak tau, siapa suruh kau berbicara terbata – bata, Jong" ucap Sehun membela diri. Muka Sehun langsung memerah. Sehun seperti ingin melihat wajah Kai. Tangan Sehun langsung memegang wajah Kai dan Kai langsung melihat Sehun. "S-Sehunn…" desahan Kai yang tiba – tiba keluar membuat Sehun mematung dan berlari kea rah pintu dan menjedotkan kepalanya dengan kasar berkali – kali.

'T-Tenang Hun! Tenang! Itu bukan telinga kucing! Itu bukan!' batin Sehun menenangkan dirinya. Kai yang melihat Sehun langsung berusaha mendekati Sehun dengan berhati – hati "S-sehun…". Sehun yang melihat Kai yang sebentar lagi mendekatinya langsung merinding. Kai langsung menjatuhkan dirinya kepelukan Sehun. Sehun hanya bersandar di dinding sambil memegang pinggang Kai. "A-ayo Hun, Aku… aku ingin melakukan 'itu', Hun!" ucap Kai sambil berteriak. Kalau Sehun, dia langsung mematung. Mukanya langsung memerah padam. Dia berjanji, saat masalah ini kelar. Dia, akan langsung menemui Baekhyun dan meleparkan rokoknya kekepala Baekhyun. 'Sialan kau Baek-Hyung! Sudah kubilang jangan rasa mentho!' kira – kira seperti itu makiannya.

~ di kamar Kai ~

Bunyi decakan bibir dan dan penyatuan mereka membuat suasana di kamar langsung bergairah. Sehun mencium Kai kasar. Sudah 5 menit, baru ciuman mereka langsung terputus. Mukanya Kai sangat merah padam. Sehun melirik lidah Kai dan menariknya pelan "Bahkan lidahmu jadi kasar, eoh?". Kai hanya menjawabnya dengan desahan lembut. Sehun terus menciumnya. Lalu ciumannya turun ke telingga kucing Kai lalu dijilatinya dengan lembut. Kai menjawabnya dengan desahan lembut. Tangan Sehun turun ke bawah. Dia ingin menurunkan celana Kai. Tapi tidak sengaja tangan Sehun menyenggol ekor milik Kai. Kai langsung teriak keenakan, dan jangan lupa badan Kai sangat bergetar. Sehun terkejut, dia baru tau kalau ekor kucing bisa meningkatkan libidonya Kai.

"Ce-cepatlah, Hun… Hah… A-aku sudah… tidak tahan" ucap Kai dengan napas terengah – engah. Sehun langsung mendorong Kai kekasur dan menciumi leher Kai. Tangan kanan Sehun turun ke kancing kemeja Kai, lalu melepaskan kemeja Kai. Sedangkan tangan kiri Sehun menarik celana Kai. Saat kancing baju Kai terbuka, Sehun langsung menghisap nipple Kai. Setelah puas, Sehun langsung menundukan kepala untuk melihat penis Kai. Sehun langsung terkejut. "Huh, bahkan aku belum menyentuh penismu, _amazing_ " ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai. Kai langsung membuang mukanya. Kai sangat sudah teransang. Tanpa basa – basi lagi Sehun langsung memasukkan penis Kai ke mulut Sehun.

"Nnn… Hunn-ahh…" Kai sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Perlakuan Sehun malah makin membuat Kai teransang hebat. Kai mengingginkan lebih. Kai merasa kali ini dirinya akan meledak. Sehun langsung menelan cairan putih itu.

Sehun kembali mengangkat kai kanan Kai ke bahu tegap Sehun dan Sehun mulai memasukan jarinya ke lubang pantat Kai. "Hah… Ahh… P-pelan sedikit, pabbo!" erangan Kai karena dia merasakan jari Sehun agak panjangan (?) dikit. Karena Sehun agak kasihan dengan Kai, dia mulai mengulum penisnya lagi. "A-ahhh… Hun… aku akhan…hnn.." Kai langsung menekan kepala Sehun. Sehun langsung menelan cairan putih itu yang kedua kalinya. Baru kali ini Kai sudah dua kali organisme. Kai sangat terengah – engah. Karena keadaan Kai _agak_ mengenaskan, Sehun langsung menanyakan kepada Kai. "Apa kau tidak apa – apa, Jongin? Tumben sekali kau cum" ucap Sehun sambil mengelap bibirnya. "I-itu karena… A-aku tidak bisa menahannya" jawab Kai saat napasnya sudah teratur. Sehun langsung melongo saat mendengar jawaban Kai. ' _What The Hell!'_ kira – kira itulah jawaban diotak Sehun.

Sehun merubah posisi Kai membelakanginya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang milik Kai. Sehun pun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang milik Kai perlahan.

"Ahnn.. _appo_ …ngghh…" Kai merasa sangat kesakitan ketika Sehun mulai menggerakkan peninya dengan keras. Perut Kai terasa penuh dengan penis milik Sehun. Tapi Kai agak menikmatinya. Sehun langsung mengerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur dengan keras. Gerakkan semakin panas, suara desahan yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi, menjadi bukti bahwa mereka berdua sangat menikmati kegiatan ini dan merasa tidak ingin menghentikannya. Sehun menarik ekor Kai dan menciuminya.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, Jong?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengulum ekor milik Kai.

"A-aku sangat menyukainya….Ahhhh…" Ucapan dan reaksi yang diberikan Kai membuat penis Sehun membesar. Sehun langsung memaju – mundurkan pinggangnya semakin liar dan liar.

"Uhh.. Jongin ..aku akan…" Sehun merasa bahwa ia akan segera mencapai puncaknya.

"A-aku juga… _Hunnah_ …" Kai juga akan mencapai puncaknya. Dan akhirnya…

"AHHH!" Teriak mereka berdua menjadikan bukti kalau mereka berdua telah mencapai puncak dari kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan.

Sehun menyemburkan spermanya kedalam lubang pantat Kai. Hingga tetes terakhir, Sehun pun melepas penisnya dari lubang Kai. Tapi Sehun langsung menatap horror kearah penisnya yang masih setia didalam lubang Kai. Kai langsung menatap Sehun horror. "Keluarin, Sehun!" teriak Kai kepada Sehun. Sehun langsung menatap Kai. "Tidak bisa, Jong" ucap Sehun sambil menatap horror ke penisnya

Info penting!

'Setelah penetrasi tercapai, glandis bulbus, sebuah jaringan ereksi  
terletak di dasar penis membengkak oleh aliran darah dan memerangkap penis dalam vagina betina. Ini disebut ikatan perkawinan. Anjing jantan biasanya akan mengayunkan kaki; berbalik  
sehingga pantat anjing akan terhubung. Biasanya, anjing-anjing akan tetap di posisi ini 5 hingga 30 menit atau bahkan lebih lama'

"SAKITTTTT…. PABBO! CEPAT LEPASKAN!"

"Yak, kalau begitu coba lepasin sendiri!"

"BRENGSEK KAU, HUN! BILANG SAJA KAU MASIH BETAH DILUBANGKU!"

"SIALAN KAU KAI! AKAN KUPERKOSA KAU LAGI (?)"

Yah, seperti itulah teriakan Sehun dan Kai. Suasana di kamar yang tadinya gaduh mulai terdengar suara desahan _lagi_. Mari kita liat di bar yang terletak di samping markas milik geng MOSTA.

"Jika hewan peliharaan kalian sedang kawin, setidaknya kasih kek ruangan kedap suara. Suaranya menggangu pelangganku" sembur perempuan itu yang tadi menyapa Sehun dijalan. Reaksi Chen dan Xiumin menunduk malu. Lain kali, mereka berdua akan menjauhkan Sehun dengan boss kesayangan mereka. Dan jangan lupakan eksperimen Taemin. Mereka berjanji mereka bakal langsung mendorong Taemin keluar, atau melibatkan anak buah lain untuk alat percobaan gila Taemin.

Dan alat percobaan yang Taemin buat berbentuk bando langsung disegel pemerintah berkat laporan Sehun. Tapi Taemin tidak dipecat karena Kai, boss paling berkuasa di Seoul yang mengirim surat bertuliskan ' _jika kalian memecat Taemin aku akan menghancurkan labolatorium kalian!_ ' dengan tinta warna merah.

The end!

Hai, apa kabar kalian semua? Hehehe maaf ya aku malah mengepost FF yang berbeda -_-. Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya semuanya. Sena gak yakin kalau FF ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua. Typo berat. Untuk FF Heaven of School Caste, Sena terharu membaca review kalian. Aduh makasih banget ya yang udah mensuport dan menunggu FF Sena. Gak nyangka lho ternyata banyak yang minat dan rata – rata pada tau komik milik Ogawa Chise. FF Heaven of School Caste nanti nyusul yak. Soalnya data Sena di laptop hilang padahal Sena sudah mengetik 2 hari nonstop (?). silakan fav, follow, and review sebanyak – banyaknya yak ^^

Salam kami

Sena dan Kai *buing buing*


End file.
